Veronica Sawyer (Heathers 2018)
Veronica Sawyer (Grace Victoria Cox) was the main protagonist and eventual main villainess of the short-lived Heathers TV series. She was a student at Westerburg High School and a member of the school's most popular clique known as "The Heathers"; led by the cruel and tyrannical Heather Chandler. Introduction Veronica was introduced being troubled over both her involvement with the bullying Heathers and having trouble figuring out her own identity, leading her to take an interest in rebellious new student Jason "J.D." Dean. Veronica later snapped at Heather at an art exhibition party over humiliating Ram Sweeney online out of petty spite, with their fight culminating in Veronica blasting Heather as an awful person and insulted her weight. With Heather threatening to destroy Veronica, she was quick to agree to J.D.'s plan to destroy Heather's reputation by posting a picture of her wearing a Swastika hat. When Heather awoke during the prank, J.D. goaded her into eating a pocket of corn nuts he had laced with a pill, which was believed to induce vomiting. However, after the pill appeared to kill Heather, J.D. and Veronica found that the pill J.D. gave her was actually a German suicide pill, horrifying Veronica. Despite that, Veronica agreed to J.D.'s plan to stage Heather's death as a suicide using a video she recorded of herself mocking Veronica. However, it was later revealed that Heather had actually survived the poisoning due to the pill not breaking open after she ingested it; a fact that she used to blackmail Veronica and J.D. into helping her with her planned "comeback". Events Following Heather McNamara's suicide, Veronica became upset at J.D. for not coming to the funeral to comfort her (in addition to his overall brooding attitude) and agreed to Heather Duke's invitation to a double date with Ram and Duke's boyfriend Kurt Kelly, with Veronica bonding with Ram during a laser tag game. Veronica was later confronted by J.D. at school, with Veronica blasting J.D. as arrogant and self-aggrandizing and dismissing him when he accused her of dating Ram to make him jealous. However, while writing in her diary later, Veronica confessed that J.D. was right about her using Ram to make him jealous, expecting him to come back to her and want her back. Veronica was later taken out by Ram to Butcher's Bridge for a romantic date, which was interrupted when J.D. arrived and killed Ram by hanging him with a string of lights he used to decorate the bridge. Veronica initially appeared horrified by J.D.'s actions, arming herself with a knife from Ram's picnic before confronting J.D. on the bridge. However, after J.D. confessed to his obsessive love for her, Veronica suddenly dropped the knife and told J.D. that he had her "the moment she saw Ram's lifeless body" before kissing and preparing to have sex with him; the first indication of Veronica's psychotic demeanor. As J.D. and Veronica's relationship intensified, Betty Finn (Veronica's childhood friend) began to suspect Veronica had a role in not only the recent string of suicides at Westerburg, but the eight year old murder of their friend Lucy Lisanne McCord. Betty came to J.D. with her suspicions out of a belief that he was in danger, with J.D. claiming to be afraid of Veronica as a ploy to kill Betty and stop her from finding the truth. With Veronica secretly following them, J.D. took Betty to Butcher's Bridge and attempted to kill her, though Veronica sped away in anger when an approaching jogger forced J.D. to kiss Betty as a cover. When J.D.'s attempt to Betty failed due to her fighting him off, Veronica picked up J.D. and probed him for answers on what happend with Betty, visibly angered by him not telling her about the kiss. Despite her anger, Veronica helped J.D. falsify an alibi for him by intentionally crashing the car, allowing J.D. to walk free when Betty reported him for his attempt on her life. In revenge for J.D.'s perceived betrayal, Veronica began sending hm anonymous threatening text messages showing video evidence of his crimes, making him believe Heather was sending the messages to scare him into helping her destroy Lizzy Jackson. After realizing Heather wasn't sending the messages, J.D. went to the General Westerburg statue outside the school where he'd planted explosives and found Veronica's diary in a stroller, with the entries not only revealing Veronica's anger with J.D., but also confirming that she had killed Lucy as a child, having bludgeoned her to death with a croquet mallet when she began teasing her. Soon after finishing the entry, J.D. was left incapacitated when his car blew up, as the explosives he put on the General Westerburg statue were moved to his car by Veronica as revenge for his lying to her. After the explosion, Veronica stepped out from the shadows and used the blaze to light a cigarette. Heel Turn The following episode, "Hot Probs", revealed that Veronica had had J.D. placed in the local mental hospital for a 72-hour hold, presumably under the claim that he blew his car up himself. Exploiting J.D.'s confinement, the deranged Veronica began working to shape J.D. into her "perfect boyfriend", making him read an apology she wrote out for him and even using his hand while he was asleep to write herself apology cards. Veronica eventually confronted J.D. directly with having lied about kissing Betty, snapping at him for not answering and throwing a flower vase against the wall. J.D. eventually tried to appease Veronica by apologizing to her and vowing not to lie to her again, only to Veronica to continue accusing J.D. of lying and claiming he would never see the outside of the hospital again. After being released, J.D. went to Veronica's house with intentions of killing her, only to be horrified to find Veronica having seemingly hung herself. After proclaiming that he would never find anyone like Veronica, she suddenly revealed that she hadn't actually hung herself, having faked her suicide as a ploy to win J.D. back. The following episode, "Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?", has Veronica joining Duke at a bar to celebrate McNamara's posthumous birthday, and was shocked to see David Waters (a former Westerburg teacher who had had an affair with McNamara) attempting to seduce a young woman named Rebecca. After seeing David slip a drug into Rebecca's drink, Veronica warned the woman and convinced her to leave before taking a drunk Duke to J.D.'s house, where she convinced him to help her kill David to avenge McNamara. Leaving Duke in her car, Veronica and J.D. donned paper masks they got from the Snappy Snack Shack and broke into David's house, holding him at knifepoint and duct taping him to a chair. After recognizing Veronica as a student from her referring to him as Mr. Waters, David attempted to appease her by saying her plans weren't worth ruining her future and claiming he'd loved McNamara, only for Veronica to blast David as a statutory rapist and blame him for McNamara's death, citing that she was one of the only good people in town. When a debate on who would kill David led to a passionate kiss between Veronica and J.D., David attempted to flee after breaking out of his bonds, only to be knocked out with a headbutt by Duke when he came to the door and recognized David. Convinced Duke was too drunk to remember anything, Veronica and J.D. took the unconscious David and put him in his car, killing him by keeping him trapped in the vehicle as they pumped carbon monoxide inside. Veronica later wrote out a fake suicide note for David, claiming he had killed himself out of guilt over McNamara as well as for having killed Lucy, using the teacher as a scapegoat for her crime. Despite her joy during the murder, Veronica told J.D. afterwards that she no longer wanted to kill and made him promise that they would stop. The next episode had Veronica being locked in a classroom with Chandler and Duke during an active shooter drill at Westerburg, with Veronica initially fearing Duke recalled what she and J.D. did to David. But after realizing he was referring to an old ad for a gay conversion therapy clinic that Chandler was threatening him with, Veronica blasted her former friends as shallow and self-centered, with Duke tying Veronica to a chair with streamers while Chandler read her diary in retaliation. After learning from the diary Veronica's years old crime, the villainess remorselessly confessed to killing Lucy, and challenged the two to turn her in. Chandler and Duke got into a fight when Chandler disagreed with Duke's gushing over Veronica getting away with murder, with Veronica responding to Chandler's insinuation that she and J.D. killed McNamara by arguing that everyone killed people every day. Chandler and Duke eventually agreed to keep quiet about Veronica's actions, and the trio made up and resolved to go to Prom together and arrange the event after learning J.D. didn't ask Veronica to the dance. Climax Unbeknownst to Veronica, however, J.D. was planning to use Prom as a means of killing the students with explosives and stage the murders as a mass suicide to make a statement against society, killing Kurt Kelly when he caught J.D. leaving the boiler room after checking on his explosives. After attempting to ask Veronica to Prom and learning that Chandler had the event cancelled due to Veronica being a strong candidate for Prom Queen, J.D. manipulated Duke into getting Prom reinstated. This and J.D.'s sudden interest in going to Prom with Veronica led her to realize something was amiss, accusing J.D. of killing Kurt and demanding him to stay away from her. Veronica was later miffed at J.D. inviting himself to her home and winning over her parents, and it was while out getting kale for them that J.D. killed Duke after running into him at the Snappy Snack Shack and realizing he was responsible for killing Kurt. When J.D. returned and Veronica saw blood on his neck, she realized he'd killed again and was furious when she found out from a phone call that he had killed Duke, later attending his funeral with Chandler. While the two initially agreed not to go to Prom out of respect for their deceased friend, Chandler reneged after learning her chances of winning Prom Queen had increased with Duke's death, with Veronica admonishing Chandler and later rejecting J.D. when he attempted to apologize to her. The season (and ultimate series) finale, "Are We Going to Prom or Hell?", had Veronica ultimately deciding to attend Prom and learning about J.D.'s murderous plan, with Veronica dismissing J.D.'s rambling justification for the act and going to warn the staff. However, Chandler stopped Veronica and confronted her about wearing red to Prom against their plans, leading to a confrontationn where Chandler boasted of her influence over all the students of Westerberg. Now convinced that J.D. was right, Veronica turned heel again and told J.D. that she wanted to go along with the bombing, sharing a dance with J.D. to kill time. After learning that a nearby school's Prom was attacked by a mass shooter, however, J.D. attempted to stop the bomb to avoid the mass murders being ignored by the media, with Veronica becoming angry and accusing J.D. of only caring about fame and of being just like the Heathers. J.D. then forced Veronica at gunpoint to let him disarm the bomb, with Veronica retrieving a gun from a teacher's desk before returning to the boiler room, with classmate Dylen Lutz following after her. After shooting J.D. in the shoulder, Veronica held her lover at gunpoint and tried to force him to turn the bomb back on, chiding J.D. for attempting to talk her out of their plan and ranted that she felt she'd always been told by other people what to do and feel (including Lucy) and that she was tired of it. The evil Veronica then declared that Westerburg was going down with or without J.D., but as she went to turn the bomb back on, J.D. retrieved his gun and shot Veronica in the abdomen, with the villainess bemoaning how she was going to return her dress before collapsing. As J.D. went into another rant claiming he hadn't wanted to kill Veronica and that he needed his plan to have the most impact possible, Veronica shot J.D. as well, mocking his rant and accusing him of destroying their relationship. After eventually agreeing with J.D. that their twisted relationship was fun while it lasted and sharing one last kiss, Veronica restarted the bomb and posted the out-of-context footage J.D. had planned to use to stage the bombing as a mass suicide, declaring she was now "no longer nothing" before succumbing to her wounds. After the explosion killed all the students barring Chandler, Veronica (now disheveled from the explosion) was shown in a Prom being held in Heaven for all the students who had died in the explosion or as a result of Veronica and J.D.'s actions, with Veronica being shocked to find she was unable to talk to anyone or be seen by anyone--including J.D., who found himself in the same predicament. After stepping outside the gym, Veronica found herself locked out of the Prom, with her tearful begs to be let back inside being unheard as curtains were brought over the doors. The series ended with a disheartened Veronica sitting outside the gym, unaware that J.D. was sitting right beside her. Trivia *Grace Victoria Cox also appeared on Under The Dome as villainess Melanie Cross. Gallery Veronica Sawyer1.png Veronica Sawyer2.png Veronica Sawyer Masks.png|A masked Veronica holding David at knifepoint Veronica Sawyer Death.png|Veronica's deceased body alongside J.D.'s Category:2010s Category:Adaptational Evil Boost Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Explosives Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Protagonist Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Smoker Category:Sunglasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot